


Kuroo's little sick kitten

by Blacktiger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caretaker kuroo, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Just the relationship lmao, M/M, My poor bby i sorry, Oh god there so much fluff, Sick!Kenma, Sorry Not Sorry, Yaoi, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacktiger/pseuds/Blacktiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and kenma are supposed to go on a double date with bokuto and akaashi,but what  happenes when a certain setter gets really ill? Read and find out its really cute i swear sorry its my first time guys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo's little sick kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haikyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu/gifts).



> Hope you like it

"Kenma..." Kuro asks walking into the pudding-heads room. "Mhm" Kenma mumbles under his layers of blankets. "Come on we have to go remember? Meet up with 'kaashi and bokuto today"Kuro says.Kenma mumbles once again " You can go I don't feel like it". Kenma says while rolling over throwing more covers on."Kenma we promised we would go come on" the bedhead states with a little more voice."Hey you okay?.."Kuro asks, almost mumbling but enough for kenmas "cat like" ears to pick up .Wondering why his beautiful boyfriend is not speaking to him. He is used for him to not talk most of the time but come on. Wondering Kuro walks in the room and sits on the edge of kenmas bed.He slightly hears what sounds like the pudding-head is breather heard.Curious the teen carefully lifts one of the many covers on kenma,uncovering what seems like a curled up kitten.(Gosh he really does act like a cat) The raven head chuckles,until he takes a closer look at kenma, face flushed with a dark red color, face scrunched up trying to breath. Poor kenma is clutching his gut for what seems like dear life.Oh this isnt good Kuro thought."..Oi.." Kuro trails off with his words. Stunned he does not know what to do. The raven head reaches out a hand to his boyfriends hair, stroking it softly he can feel kenma tense up under his touch then relax.Carefully kuro moves the palm of his hand onto kenmas forehead."wholy shit..your burning up kitten are you okay?!"Kuro turning into the worry-wart he is,silently gets up, phone in hand turns it on and looks at the time 4 o clock. In the afternoon.that means kenma has beeen like this all morning and afternoon without proper care.Kuro scrolls down into his phone taps the app 'contacts' and scrolls some more until he see's the name in kanji 'Brokuto' he taps on the number and starts dialing. He picks up.

"Bro i do not think me and kenma can make it to the doubke date with you guys."  
At this point Bokuto yelled the word "WHHY"   
"I'm sorry another time my treat i got to go bye"  
Closing the call with Bokuto he see's the name right underneath it reading "Akaashi" once again tapping on the number and dialing, right afte the called akaashi picked up immediatly.  
Quikly akaashi asks " Is something wrong did something happen to kenma-san bo's over here practically yelling kenmas dying or something"  
Kuro replies, " um you see what happen was my little setter seems to be sick im sorry we have to cancel he really isnt feeling well I will pay the next time my treat for bailing" akaashi replies with " No need to say sorry kuro-san its not a big deal take care of kenma-san and try not to get sick"  
"Thanks bye bye"  
"Bye"  
Tetsu closes the call listening to see if kenmas awake. Unfortunatly for about the pass week theres been a pretty bad stomach bug going around getting people really sick maybe kenma caught the bug.  
Kuro hates it when kenma gets sick. No he definatly does not mind taking care of him, getting extra cuddles hugs more affection from the pudding-head.Then again kenma rarely got sick. And when he did his sickness hit hard. Throwing up, not wanting to eat or drink anything. Kuro felt bad because he would nuch rather take kenmas place in being sick then seeing the poor boy like this. His parents were never around always on buisness trips of some sort.If you could say kenma practically relied on kuro but of course the pudding-head sure will not admit it by saying it he would show it instead. When kenma did say it he meant it.  
Kuro opens the door going back into kenma's room. "Kitten we do not have to go out today since your not exactly feeling up to it."Groaning in response kenma reaches an arm out signalling for a hug.Kuro gently sits on the bed again to the side of kenma pulling him into a warm,reassuring hug. Kenma lets go first looking dead at kuro and says "..bathroom.." while putting a hand over his mouth.Kuro understood even if it was a mumble, he got up with kenma in his arms princess style you could call it, and speed-walks to the bathroom down the hall. Opening the door with one of his hands, the bed-head gently puts kenma infront of the toilet.Crouching right next to kenma, rubbing reassuring circles on his back he whispers " I know you dont like throwing up or being sick in general but after you do you'll feel better"  
Waiting about 5 minutes go by in silence  
Kenma forefully grips the toliet bowl, throwing up to what seemed to be his morning breakfast but kuro isnt so sure. Along with a lot of other nasty colors.Rubbing kenma's back kuro gets a tissue with the other hands and wipes the pudding-heads mouth.

About 5 heavy heaves from kenma,kuro tell him to stop because nothing else is going to come up.the bed-headed teen helped kenma to his feet one arm around his waste.Kenma turns and leans into the chest of his boyfriend sniffling he says "..I dont like being sick.."


End file.
